Beloved
by Gilraen
Summary: A parody of the popular tale of Sleeping beauty - rated PG for occassionally colourful language. please R
1. The land of the Fairy Tale

**A/N: **The original tale of Sleeping Beauty is not my own, and so I have decided to swap and change it a bit to satisfy my own amusement. If you feel inclined to do so, please do review my story and tell me what you think. It could mess with your mind occasionally, and lay all that you know about sleeping beauty to waste, but then Disney films and fairy tales were never to be believed were they? G

**_Beloved_**

In a land of witches and fairies, of dragons and drag queens, of dashing princes and flying pigs, lived a King and his Queen. King Roland was tall, lean, and power mad. His thoughts lay on only that which he could destroy, and bring to ruin. He was bloodthirsty, calling for war whenever a person in his kingdom disagreed with his ruling, which was often.

His wife Cecilia was a feeble thing, but beautiful as the day is bright. She was betrothed to Roland at the youngest age, and despised the earth he stepped upon. He was not a King in her eyes; he was a coward.

Yet from this unmatched pair came the most beautiful child in the land. She possessed eyes as blue as sapphires, with voice sweet as the spring, and tuneful as the birds.

Her name was Rose, and she was a kindly beauty, treasured by all the people of the sixth kingdom.

The ruler of the seventh kingdom, King Isaac, was gruff, but kindly. His kingdom was akin to Roland's, in that his people were not happy with his judgment. He refused to go to war at any costs, and his people feared that Roland's armies would soon overrun them, and they would have their pastures laid to waste by the bloodthirsty neighbours.

But Isaac did not care for such matters. His counsel came from three fairies, who saw all that happened around them, and wished fervently for a more peaceful time. They were to shape the fortunes of all in the land, of each of the nine kingdoms that existed. Had they known it, they might have taken a crash course in politics.

Isaac's son John was a lonely boy. He wandered through the forests searching for animals to hunt, but never found any, for they knew of his talent with a rifle, and were wary of feeling the consequences of stepping in his path.

The people of the sixth and seventh kingdoms often wondered why the prince and princess were born to their parents: They thought that surely it would have been more fitting for Roland to have a son with his heart, and Isaac a daughter with his.

But their world had a way of screwing things up, so they just accepted it and lived their lives the way any normal person would do.

In a land riddled with such confusion, things rarely tend to sort themselves out, and one must wonder if this tale will be different. I, the narrator personally say nay. But we will see.

One fine summer morning, the sixth kingdom was full of life. Its inhabitants were making the necessary preparations for Rose's sixth birthday, for which a ceremony of great proportion was to be held. Alcohol was the main priority, and the matter of supply was dealt with quickly.

As the banquet hall was prepared for the evening, Roland had company.

"You understand that I make this suggestion in both of our interests?"

Roland turned from the window to look at Isaac. His robes swept the floor as he walked, gathering the dust of ages, which his cleaners were to damned lazy to sweep up.

"Indeed."

Isaac coughed slightly as dust flew up his nose. He puffed out his chest and continued. "I believe that the union of our kingdoms would make for quite a change. We could both do well by exchanging our strengths, and supplying for each other's weaknesses."

Roland came closer, with a stern look upon his face. "And what, exactly would _your_ strengths be? Cotton wool? _Dinner?"_ As he said the last he poked Isaac in the stomach, and was rather amused to see it wobble like a bowl of jelly.

As he fell to the floor in fits of laughter, Isaac continued. "I have many strengths good sir. My land is lush and fertile – our crops do a damned sight better than yours do, and I'd sooner die than share them with you. My mind on this matter is changed. Good day!"

As he prepared to storm out of the hall, Roland called after him. "No! Wait…"

He took a deep breath and hid the smirk on his face before continuing. "I do believe it is a good idea. You are correct, the crops in your kingdom do much better than ours, and in return for your supplies we would give a truly adept army, in case of emergency you understand."

"Indeed. Then shall I fetch the boy?"

Roland nodded. "I will need to have words with him before he meets Rose."

A short while later, Isaac returned with his arm on his son's shoulder, who scowled, folding his scrawny arms over his chest. Roland looked down at him with a smile. "Hello my dear boy. Have you heard what your father has planned for you?"

"Yes, and it stinks." John returned to his sulking, as Roland gave a hearty laugh.

"Yes, well, I can tell you now that my daughter would be a great asset to you when you are older. You could rule a kingdom twice as powerful as your father's with such a beauty for a wife."

Seeing Prince John's eyes light up with sudden interest, Isaac and Roland both shared a vigorous guffaw. "Then it is settled!" Exclaimed Isaac. "We will make the necessary preparations tonight at your daughter's ceremony."

Roland clapped Isaac on the back, sending him on his way. "I can't wait. See you tonight!!"

As the king and his son left the room, Roland allowed himself another enthusiastic chuckle. This could work out to his advantage after all.

As Isaac left the room with his son in tow, he allowed himself a jovial snigger. This would definitely work to his advantage. 


	2. A Feast Interrupted

The banquet had begun – The feast was laid out upon an enormous number of white-clothed tables. Stuffed pigs, tender venison, colourful jellies, Beer, Wine, Champagne, Vodka, Whisky, Gin… you get the idea.

The hall shone with life: Its contents glinting in the candlelight, appearing as heaven itself would to a weary traveller. The master table was laid in front of the rest, stretching the width of the hall. The other tables were smaller, and all arranged so that the guests could look upon their ruler with awe, which, of course, none of them would. Disdain would be much more of an ample description.

Rose sat at the head of the master table, with her father and mother on either side. (It was best that way, as when forced to sit next to each other, Roland and Cecilia rarely came from the scene without injury.)

Trumpets blared through the air, heralding the arrival of their guests from the neighbouring seventh kingdom. Isaac held his twelve-year-old son firmly in front of him, and they walked ceremoniously down the cascade of white stone steps.

Rose looked on with horror. This was he, the boy she was to marry? _Eew. _

Roland and Cecilia stood to greet their guests, urging Rose to follow suit. She stood with her arms folded, a scowl on her flawless face. Looking from Rose to John, they saw that he mirrored her exact stance; he stood with his arms tight across his chest, sending a steady stare of hatred and revulsion in Rose's general direction.

Roland looked from his daughter to John. _This will not do._ He told himself dryly. He walked to meet Isaac, and shook his hand, motioning for him to sit. Then, taking John firmly by the hand, he bid the Prince sit next to his daughter, in his royal throne.

The people gathered looked upon the scene in astonishment. The King had gone mad. Offering his throne to the son of another king? No such scene had been seen in the sixth kingdom since King Throbold the fifth ruled. The main reason being that King Throbold the fifth was quite, quite insane.

He had been known to endorse a series of practices, which mainly involved tying yourself to a horse and carriage, and allowing the carriage to drag you along the streets, usually resulting in the removal of a few layers of skin. Throbold had often been seen doing such things through the pebbled streets of the sixth kingdom, shouting "Hoo-yah!" as he lost the majority of his hair.

Throbold had died a horrific death at the local wigmaker shop, which involved a rather nasty incident with an overheated hairdryer, a hot glue gun, and a month's worth of horsehide.

The main thought that passed through the people's minds at this point was "Not again."

Roland held his hands high in the air, and clapped them together thrice. The noise echoed throughout the banquet hall, and, as soon as silence fell, trays laden with yet more sumptuous dainties were brought out in procession. They filed through the tables, and were placed at the centres. The guests dug in with ravenous appetite, having already consumed the greater part of the alcohol.

Music chimed through the hall, sending waves of romance blossoming in the heart of each present. Even Rose had by now begun to strike up some kind of conversation with the Prince John.

"Do you like horsies?"

John scowled. "Only when I can ride them when going hunting." For a boy who was betrothed to this delicate beauty to-be, he was giving all the wrong signals.

Rose looked away and bit her lip, resulting in an immediate tap on her hand from her mother. _Don't bite your lip._ She always said. _Or the fairies will come and take you away. _

The actual thought of being taken away by fairies quite appealed to Rose, but had she known the truth about fairies, she would not have thought so happily about dancing on the moonshine rays, singing joyfully with three elegant beauties.

When the ravenous beasts of the sixth kingdom had devoured all the food, Roland stood and raised his glass. The guests cheered, as they knew this was yet another excuse for getting drunk.

"My loyal subjects," (Yet more cheers from the crowd) "I have an important and delightful announcement to make." (Much gurgling heard from the drunken lout in the corner.)

"My daughter, the princess Rose, is to wed the Prince of the seventh kingdom, Prince John, upon the eve of midsummer when she is come of age." (Much draining of glasses was now to be seen) "WAIT! I'm not finished." (Groans.)

"Upon this most happy of occasions, I would like to welcome Prince John, and indeed his father King Isaac, to the sixth kingdom, and hope that they enjoy their stay. Cheers."

Just as the gathered masses were about to drain the remainder of their drinks, the doors flew open, and a witch, dressed in gossamer white cotton, and silver wreaths of leaves, entered the hall. When she spoke her voice was silken, her tone gentle. She approached the princess.

Rose looked with terror. This was a witch. She'd heard bad things about witches, and wanted nothing to do with them. She turned her face away as the witch came closer. Roland demanded to know her name, and her business.

"I am the witch of the summer, I come with a message for your daughter." She stood next to Rose, and began to speak softly to her. None but the occupants of the master table could hear.

"My child, the future for you is bleak. You will indeed grow to be a fair maiden, silken of voice, and beautiful as the summer flowers, but upon the eve of your wedding day, you will prick your finger on a spinning wheel, and you shall die."

Upon hearing these words, Cecilia promptly fainted, as Roland fought to get nearer to the witch. "You cursed her you fiend!"

"I did no such thing. I have foreseen the future, I have no part to play in it." She turned to Rose once more, and held the young girl's chin softly, turning her face so that she may look upon her. "I will protect you when the time comes my child, believe in my loyalty, and you will yet live."

As she departed swiftly, all averted their eyes for fear that they too should be cursed, and a life without alcohol or food was the most common curse (and, of course, the most frightening) that any could think of.

Rose sat open-mouthed, staring after the witch. The prince John continued stabbing the table with his meat knife, as he had done throughout the whole event. Isaac rose, and bid Roland to follow him to the shadows of the hall.


	3. FAIRIES are EVIL

In the dark recesses of the outer hallways, three ugly beasts sat in counsel with one another. Their hair was short and grey, greased with the grime of years. Their faces were studded with warts and hairy growths, protruding from the most impossible of chasms in their ghastly features. 

They were the three fairies. Oh come on now don't be like that – fairies are NOT good, no matter what you think, no, they're much more terrifying than you could imagine. Yes I know I said they wished for peace, I told the truth, they wished for peace from the good-natured creatures of the fairy-tale world. They wanted stillness, and quiet, and for every beautiful object in existence to be dashed to the ground. 

And to those who helped them, they gave a powerful gift, the gift of immortality. 

Good? No it's _not_ good – I told you so already didn't I? Oh I suppose I'll have to explain again. 

Immortality is by no means a gift. It is a curse. Imagine it, living on while all your family (conceived prior to your immortality of course) perish, waste away, and leave you, abandoned. Not only that, but your body does not remain immortal, only your spirit. You age and decay as time goes by, and only your mind stays intact, though after a couple of millennia that can go a bit potty too you know. 

It was this curse of immortality that Isaac sought after. He took counsel from the fairies, as I told you before, and took their advice. He would soon repay them greatly. 

So anyway, where were we? Ah yes, the fairies, in the hall, taking counsel. 

"What are we to do? You know full well we cannot simply march in there and place our curse upon the child." Mistress filth was, by all means, the most intellectual of the three, but by far the least inventive. 

"We'll kidnap her!" Mistress grime _was_ the most inventive. 

"And how do you propose we do that? We need to keep up our pretence you know, otherwise everyone'll begin to think that the witches are the good'uns, and not fairies." Mistress strife was neither inventive nor intelligent, but she had a good dose of common sense. 

Between the three, they were the prime example of teamwork. Yes, granted, it might have been unhealthy, evil, often downright retch-worthy teamwork, but nevertheless, still teamwork.

Isaac interrupted their thoughts, closely followed in by Roland. The fairies heard their approach and speedily set a spell upon themselves to make them appear as sweet old ladies. A mighty enchantment, I can tell you. Took a great deal of effort.

Isaac came over to them, dragging Roland behind him. "I promise you Roland, I can find a solution for this. I don't want to see your girl get hurt any more than you do."

"I-oughtta…" Began Roland, raising his fists when they were let loose. Isaac raised an eyebrow and cocked his head in the direction of the three fairies, who now all stood watching intently, clasping their hands together. "You wish for counsel your highness?"

Isaac walked over and clapped Mistress grime on the back heartily, following in a great deal of spluttering and choking. "Yes, my old dear! The princess Rose has just been cursed to death. Just wondering if you could help us out?"

He gave a sly wink to Mistress strife, who cackled insanely, quickly checking herself and turning it into a hearty chuckle. "Well, well now. I believe a short talk is needed with my two sisters?"

They nodded their heads emphatically, and they all huddled together in a group, their heads close to each other's.

Mistress strife spoke her thoughts clearly and properly, in order for her sisters to understand. They didn't have any common sense after all, and needed a bit of poking every now and again before they had any consistency whatsoever. "Here's our chance, sisters. We can take the child Rose away from Roland, and do with her what we will."

Mistress filth decided to take control at this point. Her sisters had their own good points, but to all accounts they were dim-witted idiots and not to be trusted with such a task alone. "We'll kidnap her, and take her away into the woods, there we can use her for a slave girl! She can be slowly tortured, oh it'll be so much fun!"

As Mistress filth began to clap her hands together lightly in glee, mistress grime decided to take control of the situation. Her sisters were after all, the most boring fools on the face of the earth, and needed a bit of jostling from time to time to have an original thought. "We can tell Roland that we're taking her for protection, and that the witches' evil spell will not enter our home in the woods."

The thought of the woods was not a terribly attractive thought to the fairies, all that nature, and those animals… but then there was fantastic hunting to be had, and the stagnant pools of water hiding in the depths of the jungle-like forest were a perfect place to set up home.

Their minds made up, they unattached themselves from each other, and spoke once more to the royal pair before them.

"King Roland, we understand the terrible fear that you must be feeling at this moment…" Mistress grime was interrupted by her sister filth.

"And we wish to help you as much as we can…" yet another interruption from strife.

"So we will take the child Rose, and care for her by ourselves. The curse shall not enter the barrier we set up around her."

Roland's eyebrows seemed to be undergoing an immense battle with his forehead, he frowned, he looked surprised, he winced, he smiled, his face was altogether rather confused, let me assure you.

But soon, he conceded, and agreed with the fairies' counsel. "Very well, you may take our daughter upon this eve." It was a tough decision to make. He didn't love his daughter, oh good heavens above no. The only reason he was so reluctant to part with her was the money.

Through her celebrations came gifts, through gifts came the marketplace, from the marketplace there came money. Big Money.

So big in fact, that you'd have trouble fitting one of those coins through the slot in a piggy bank. You'd have trouble taking a bag of those coins through a door. You'd have… you get the picture.

The fairies nodded insanely, and hustled away to Rose's room, where she was soon to return. They all hid in various places, the enchantment of beauty and innocence now completely failed.

Strife hid behind a curtain, grime under a blanket (Where, if Rose were to look, she would see a great deal of chocolate stains and other unmentionables from the fairy's presence) and filth hid in a cupboard.

Soon enough, Rose walked through the huge double door to her room, only to have a brown cotton bag pulled down over her head, her hands bound to her sides, and her feet bound to each other.

She was dragged through the corridors and halls of the palace, kicking and screaming.

And so it continued for much time, until the fairies reached the forest. There, Rose was loosed of her ropes and bag, and looked with horror upon her kidnappers. To the surprise of all three fairies, she began to scream in a way not entirely expected from a six year old princess.

"Who the _hell_ are you? My father worships the ground I walk on, when he hears about this, he will EXPLODE!!!"

---

Roland stood in his room, looking over his accounts. Soon, he began to chuckle heartily. He didn't realise how much this would pay to his advantage. All that money.

He had it back! No more expensive gowns, no more handmaidens to pay for, and best of all, no more feasts!

Of course his _loyal_ subjects wouldn't be too happy – that meant less alcohol, but for him it brought the best of news.

His glee and jollity were interrupted when a witch stormed through the door, with a bone to pick. 


	4. Nightmare in the Forest

_The Old Forest, Ten years later _

Grime sat in a corner and sobbed. Her sisters sat in other corners and sobbed. The past ten years had been a terrible strain on their patience – If you could imagine such beasts having patience. 

Clean this, scrub that, sort that mess out, and for the god's sake will you wash your hands before you touch that sponge cake? 

Such had been the banter they had endured from the young princess, she had worked them and worked them, reminding them constantly that she was a princess, and was to be treated with respect. 

Mistress Filth turned suddenly as she heard the tapping of stiletto heels on the path. She whispered to her sisters. "Quick, she's back!" 

As quick as lightning, no wait, not lightening, maybe a super-sonic car, no wait cars weren't invented then… okay as quick as a fox being chased by a large wooden horse, the fairies worked their magic, making themselves appear beautiful once more. A shame that such a spell did not last indefinitely, as it would have been a great improvement on the health of the forest. No more blind owls, for example. (Which, for some reason which I'd prefer not to go into in much detail, had become an unusual epidemic now in the Old Forest.) 

Rose entered the cottage, glancing around gaily. Her hair shone in the dim sunlight that passed through the darkened canopy. Her lips were a deep shade of red. Her cheeks glowed; due to the great amount of pinching she had endured to achieve that oh-so fresh look. _Oh good, _thought Grime. _She's in a good mood. _

"Hello my dear fairies three, what mischief have you been getting up to?" 

"Up to? Why nothing, my fair princess, we've been, er… that is to say er…" As has been mentioned before, Mistress Strife had a good deal of common sense, enough to not let on that she and her sisters had done nothing but sob and wail all day anyway, but was not at all inventive. 

Mistress Grime faked her most silken of voices. "We've been thinking about what to make for dinner. We need to make a berry tart for afterwards. Would you go out and pick us some berries dear?" 

Rose flung her coat on the floor and stamped on it. "What? I'm a princess! Princesses do NOT pick berries!!" 

Mistress Filth raised her finger. "Now, my child, you know full well that neither of us can reach the higher branches of the bushes, and that is where the sweetest berries in the forest lie. Be a good child and go to get us some would you?" 

Grudgingly, Rose stamped out of the cottage, taking a wicker basket with her. When she had walked to the end of the path, muttering choice phrases angrily under her breath, the three fairies sighed in relief, and sank to the floor, returning to their usual revolting state with a flicker of candlelight. 

"What shall we do about this? Rose is going tonight, we have to celebrate someway, if only to keep her happy. I don't fancy having my hands whipped again…" Gasped Filth. 

Mistress Grime was deep in thought. "Sister Filth, where did you put the wands?" 

"They're in the broom closet upstairs." 

Grime smiled wickedly. "Well, tonight is a night for celebration. Soon, our curse will be fulfilled. Tomorrow is Rose's wedding day after all, we have not long to wait. I suggest we ready her for the terror she is to endure." 

The three fairies cackled insanely, before bustling around, readying the place for the princess's return. 

--- 

Rose sang a merry tune of revenge as she strode determinedly through the woods. The birds and animals fled before her, scampering out of the way as quickly as you could say super-cala-fraga-… you get the picture. 

She reached to pick a berry or two from the topmost branch of the bush nearby, and cursed as she pricked her finger. "Dammit! Oh why in the world do I have to live in this cursed forest? I'm a princess, this is NOT what a princess should endure!" 

Suddenly resolute… Suddenly? Hold on, she'd always been resolute… Suddenly more resolute than usual, Rose sat down upon the basket, folding her arms across her chest. And thus she sat for many an hour, scowling at the sky until she would be found. This was a peaceful strike, or at least it would be until somebody disagreed with her reasoning. 

--- 

Prince John rode through the woods, gaily clutching the wooden branches that flipped past his head, and snapping them. His horse, Deathbolt, weaved through the trunks with ease, sure of his purpose. 

Spotting his target not far ahead, John silently brought his steed down to a trot, before stopping and dismounting. He quietly edged his way over to the mound of earth in his sight, unsheathing his dagger, tip-toeing along the dewy verge. 

"BOO!!" The voice came from nowhere, and John fell to the floor as the rabbit rang headlong through the long grass, far from his reach. John stamped on the floor, and leaned on his knees, searching all around for the source of the sound. 

Nothing. 

He stood thus for quite a while, until soon he saw a flash of grey beyond the trees, followed by a faint sound of laughter. He smiled and chased the flash, ignoring the twigs that slapped his face as he ran. 

Soon, he reached a clearing, and found in front of him a delicate figure leaning seductively on a rock. "Oh my, uh, what are you doing here?" 

Her voice was as sweet as her appearance. Her face was flushed from her exertion, she breathed heavily. John hid the front of his trousers with his hands. 

"I uh, I'm sorry, I thought…" 

Rose giggled. "Yes, it was me, I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." 

John laughed. "That's okay," Actually it wasn't okay, the adrenaline from his anger still coursed through his veins; his head was threatening to explode. But this girl, ah my, this girl… 

Rose giggled as she saw the expression on John's face, then still more when she saw where he placed his hands. "Surely you wouldn't deny me a proper apology?" 

"Apology for what?" 

"Why for chasing me of course. You'd think you could make some sort of offer." 

She gazed intently into his eyes, searching his thoughts. Not that she had to, she knew this would turn out to her advantage. Her knees shaked as her eyes traced the sculpted lines of his torso, he was strong and lean, and she begged him silently. 

John stammered as he thought of a reply. His well-kept secret was the last thing he wanted to let on… But he would have this girl; he couldn't bear the thought of anyone else taking her from him. 

He stopped himself from stammering and walked quickly to her, taking her tightly in his arms. He crushed his lips against hers, holding her tightly and stroking her hair as she went weak in his grasp. 

--- 

Grime sniffed as she looked at the dress before her, its material stained here and there with berry juice, a wreath of thorns about the waistline. "It'll do I suppose. If she doesn't want to wear it it's tough luck." 

Strife chuckled. "Might I suggest that we remain as we are when she returns? I would much rather take her to the dungeon as we are." 

Filth agreed, she was allowed the pleasure of a brief chuckle before Rose fell in through the door, stumbling over the hem of her muddied skirt. Her hair was dishevelled, her ruby red lipstick smudged. She looked insanely happy, until she looked upon the three fairies. "Who… who are you? Where have my fairies gone?" 

As Filth walked towards her, Rose fought the irresistible urge to faint as the odour of urine grew stronger. "We are three fairies come to take you back to the palace." 

"You…. You're not fairies! Why, you're as ugly as rats!" 

Grime fought the urge to thump the princess as she growled. "Put this dress on, dear, it will keep you warm for the journey throughout the night." 

Rose looked at the dress, encased in its ring of thorns. "But… that would cut me, surely." 

"Not at all dear, it will protect you from any animals, and will stop anyone from touching you." Strife cooed. 

With much debate, Rose at last put on the dress, wincing as the thorns scraped her fair skin. She was dragged through the forest, and became so tired that she could sleep on her feet. But all the while she was dragged onwards, towards what she was told would be the castle, she did not know her way around beyond the forest any more, and so she believed what she was told.


	5. At last! A Plot Unveiled

King Roland of the sixth Kingdom sat with his mouth wide open as the graceful she-witch before him simply stood, with her hands on her hips. This was now the second time she had visited him – the last time hadn't been much of a success as he had fainted upon seeing her. Her gown of silken snow hung languidly around her hips, and fell in a sheer cascade towards the floor, highlighted in places by the glowing light of sunset. 

After much deliberation, Roland's mouth decided to co-operate with his brain, albeit very slowly. "Y-Y-You're th-th-the w-w-w-…" 

"Witch? Yes, yes I am." 

"Wh-wh-why a-…" 

"Why am I here? Well King Roland, I believe it is time you paid attention to those worthy of notice and consideration." 

At this, Roland's mouth finally woke up. "What must I take notice of?" 

The witch began her reply whilst walking slowly towards the king's table, whereupon sat mounds of cash. Roland held his arms around the mountains protectively, keeping a close eye on the witch. 

"It is time that you realised the difference between witches and fairies. Your new ally King Isaac has known for many years, but he has not shared his knowledge with you, the fairies' evil influence was far too great a burden upon him." 

"I'm not sure I understand. You mean… fairies are evil?" 

The beautiful witch nodded her head gravely. "Yes, I am afraid you have all been deceived for much too long now." 

The witch did not continue for sometime, since it would have been pointless to make the effort of being heard, what with Roland's exaggerated laughter filling the hall so stubbornly. 

Now whilst Roland is laughing at the graceful and, might I add, very very very powerful witch – _Thanks I'll take the cash later_ – might I remind you about the princess? Okay, here we go… 

--- 

Rose sat dismally upon the cold stone floor of the dungeon, a very painful task in itself what with the thorns upon the dress poking through her skin at all angles. This was her wedding eve – she was betrothed to a boy she hadn't seen since she was six, and just that day she had given herself to a complete stranger. 

To top it all off the berry juice from the dress was beginning to stain her ankle. 

This was surely the worst day of her life. For the first time, Rose had found her humility. She sat in complete silence, even when the fairies glanced in upon her through the door, standing on their footstools to cackle through the mesh slot. 

Without much success, Rose tried desperately to remember the curse that was placed upon her on her sixth birthday party, but all she could remember was waking up in the forest, surrounded by three wholly remarkable fairies. 

She now knew that all this was forged. She had been kidnapped, they had put a trance upon her, and she had lived with them for over ten years. 

As much of a revelation this was to Rose, she couldn't help but giggle at the thought of the stress and strain she had put the fairies through over the years. _Serves them right_ she thought. _If they don't have the common sense to make me forget I'm a princess too… _

The mere thought of her royal heritage was enough to make Rose collapse into fits of tears once more. 

--- 

Prince John stopped in the courtyard, where he saw his father's ample frame blocking the large stone archway, which led into the castle. He climbed down from Deathbolt, gave him a pat on the neck, and handed him over to the stable boy. 

King Isaac sneered as his son came closer. He saw the look of happiness on his face. _He's up to something. _This was not what he needed. Already his temporary powers given to him by the fairies were waning – he could control his son no longer. He was becoming… good. 

Isaac gulped before speaking to the Prince. "Good-day my boy. Pray tell where the hell you have been for the last six hours?" 

"I've been into the forest father, I met the most beautiful girl!" 

Isaac stuttered. Girl? In the forest? There was only one girl in the forest, and that meant… "She's still alive? Oh er, that is – what girl my boy?" 

"A beautiful fair flower among all thorny roses, the most delicious one of te whole bunch!" 

"Stop talking nonsense boy! Who is she?" 

But he could drive no more sense from the prince, who was now dancing around the courtyard, humming a tune under his breath. With one swift motion John dodged past his father to get through the archway, leaving Isaac stuttering in the courtyard. 

Then this was it, Isaac thought, he had lost control over his son. No more would he scowl, or screech, or shout at the stable boys. And he knew why… He had a few fairies to see. 

--- 

"But she can't be in danger! She's marrying Prince John tomorrow!" 

The witch sighed, the last hour had been very trying on her patience – it had taken the majority of her precious time to break Roland's laughter, and now that she had his full attention, she would need it. "Exactly, and I believe that she should still do so, only if my plan goes correctly, she will not marry a prince, but a King." 

Roland's ears pricked up on cue. "A King? What about Isaac then eh?" 

The witch smiled, graciously spreading her elegant body over the chesterfield in the corner. "We will deal with him appropriately." 

--- 

A sharp squeak from the heavy wooden door brought Rose to her senses. She looked up quickly to see Isaac sneering at her. "King Isaac! You've come to rescue me!" 

Isaac could not help but give a hearty chuckle at the girl's impetuous manner. "Hardly, my dear princess. No, on the contrary, I have come to seal your doom." 

Rose's brow furrowed as she looked at the king. No, he didn't look the same as usual. The black cape covered with green stars and the pointy hat definitely did him no justice. She could not remember him being attired in such a fashion in her childhood. "Why are you wearing those?" 

"I'll ask the questions if it's all the same with you. You've been a naughty little girl today haven't you?" 

Rose frowned yet more. "What do you mean?" 

"In the forest my dear girl. It had not struck my attention before that a princess could have her filthy way with her husband to be before the wedding day." 

A faint gasp which fell from Rose's lips only caused the words to pour even faster from Isaac's mouth. "Yes, that was John, and I thought he looked strange when he returned. Now let me tell you a tale my dear, of a beautiful princess, adorned with gold and spoiled horribly from her birth. Let me also tell you a tale of a king who arranged for this girl to be kidnapped by three wicked fairies in order to make a bit of excitement in his life more possible. Then, I shall tell you the epic tale of a prince, no doubt on his way to save the grown up princess from sure death." 

Rose never heard the tales of course, but she heard what all of them would supposedly be about, and the thoughts did not give her any comfort. While she cowered beneath Isaac's stern gaze, Prince John and the witch Synna rode with purpose towards the dungeons.


End file.
